The invention relates to a double knit fabric. In another aspect the invention relates to a double knit fabric having unusually low stretch properties. In still another aspect the invention relates to a double knit fabric suitable for use as an upholstery fabric.
It is well known that weft-knitted fabrics, and more particularly double knits have substantial stretching ability in both the course direction and the wale direction. Further, double knit fabrics have been very popular in clothing for both men and women, especially double knit fabrics made from polyesters. It is also well known that double knit fabrics have found only limited application in the upholstery market, although double knits in general are very long lasting and durable fabrics. Two major factors are believed to be the more significant reasons for the limited utilization of double knit fabrics in the upholstery industry. First double knit fabrics have the property of stretching in both the course and wale directions to a greater extent than is usually desirable in upholstery goods. Secondly, a large part of the double knit manufacturing capacity worldwide produces a finished fabric ranging in width from about 60 to about 62 inches; however, it is generally desirable for upholstery fabrics to have a width ranging from about 54 to about 56 inches. The double knit fabrics of the present invention not only have limited stretching capability in both the course and wale directions, but also said fabrics are capable of being produced in widths of 54 to 56 inches on machines now in use, and thus appear to be ideal for use as upholstery fabrics.
An object of the present invention is a double knit fabric having limited stretching properties in both the course and wale directions.
Another object of the invention is a double knit fabric having a finished width suitable for an upholstery fabric.
Another object of the invention is a double knit fabric having a finished width suitable for an upholstery fabric which is also capable of being produced on knitting machines currently in use.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art after studying the specification, drawings and the appended claims.